To Love the Queen
by JonnyDeino
Summary: Averin Stormborne, the top of his class, has been called to be a summoner for the new champion: Rek'sai. At first he is nervous but soon he forms a bond that will change everything.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! This is my first league fanfic, one that have been meaning to write for awhile. I hope you would give some good constructive criticism in the comments. :3

To Love The Queen: Chapter 1

The sky was dark as a man in a cloak with a hood covering his face ran through the streets. There were fresh puddles as a result of the recent rain the city had. The man was avoiding stepping in the puddles as he did not want to trip and fall.

"Blast, I'm going to be late," he said," again," he added to himself. He was running toward a large building that was surrounded by a fence with a gate. On either side of the gate stood a large statue of a knight with a spear. He ran towards the gate but was interrupted when the statues' spears crossed in front of him.

"State your business," the statue on the left said. The one on the right was stoically silent.

"I'm here for the new summoner position that the Institute mailed me about."

"Give your papers here," the left statue said. After receiving them he checked them over he nodded to the statue on the right and moved his spear. In unison the right statue did so as well.

"You may enter," said the left statue, " however you must head straight for High Councilor Vessaria Kolminye's office. I trust you know where that is."

The man nodded and began walking through but was stopped when the right statue placed his arm in front of him. The man turned toward the statue and saw that it had also turned towards him.

"Good luck Averin Stormborne," it said in a deep gravely voice. The man nodded to the statue and continued through when it lowered its arm.

Averin walked up to the large wooden doors that marked the office of Vessaria Kolminye. He moved to knock but the doors suddenly swung open.

"Welcome Averin Stormborne, to the League of Legends," he heard behind the large desk in the office.

"I certainly feel welcomed," he said earnestly. He walked in and took a seat in front of her desk.

"We shall get you organized and have your residence prepared. I hope you have a wonderful time here," Vessaria said.

"I have to ask Councilor," he said, "why did you suddenly request my presence?"

"Because a new champion has been introduced," she said plainly, " and you shall be partnered with her."

"Her?!" he said. Usually summoners were paired with champions of the same gender so as to be more familiar with each other and to avoid awkward thoughts.

"Yes her, I hope this is not a problem," she said with an eyebrow raised.

"Of course not Councilor!" he said quickly, "who is she might I ask?"

"She is from the Void and cannot speak English. However you will be able to understand the emotions she conveys in her thoughts," Vessaria explained, "she is, of course, quite violent and not the most aesthetically pleasing, but she is very strong and overall a good match for you."

"What is her name?" he cautiously asked.

"Her name is Rek'sai and she is known as the Void Burrower."

When Vessaria said this Averin paled. He knew that name from his travels to Shurima. She was the vicious queen of the Xer'sai and killed many travelers who dared pass through her land. He had never encountered her though, and from the horrific stories he had heard, he was quite glad.

"Anyway, it is time for you to get to bed," said Vessaria, "you have to meet your partner for the rest of your life tomorrow!"

Averin lay down on his bed, thinking about what would happen tomorrow: he was going to be paired with a champion whose name brought terror into many. He didn't know whether or not he would be a successful summoner if he couldn't control her.

Putting those thoughts aside he closed his eyes and began to sleep.

He was walking towards the room that held Rek'sai, dreading the encounter about to happen. He heard slamming from the other side of the door. As the door opened all he could see was darkness until a clawed hand reaches out and grabbed him. He was pulled in and ripped to pieces.

"NOOOO!" he screamed shooting straight up in his bed. He was sweating and was out of breath. He began calming down when he realized it was only a dream. He hoped that tomorrow would not end like that. He knew that the Institute would not let him perish but he worried still. He fell **asleep** into a fitful dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Yay chapter two is ready to go! As I was writing this I got my first comment EVER on Fanfiction, and it was positive too so that makes it even better. Ty Guest for the comment. . Enjoy :3

To Love the Queen: Chapter 2

When Averin woke he was calm. He had forgotten what had happened last night and what he must do this morning. He was stretching when he heard a rapid series of knocks on the door.

"Sir? You will be late for your appointment if you don't start moving," said a feminine voice from the other side of the door.

"What appointment?" Averin mumbled. He then thought about what the voice was saying, then everything that happened yesterday rushed back to him. "Oh shit."

He rushed through the halls of the Institute of War in the same cloak and hood that he had worn yesterday. As he ran through the halls he saw several if the champions that had become known to the world: Garen, Talon, Cho'gath, and even little Gnar. However he barely noticed them as he was only focused on not being late for his bonding with Rek'sai.

He saw the door where he was supposed to be and slowed down. Panting, he opened the door and heard Vessaria talking.

"This will be interesting. He is a rather inexperienced summoner with a volatile champion," she chuckled, "I doubt he'll get through one match."

He coughed. Vessaria looked towards the door and faintly blushed.

"Hello Averin I see you are just on time. Shall we begin?"

"Yes let's," he said slightly annoyed that she was talking behind his back. He walked further into the room and saw a glass window that opened up into a room. In this room he saw a truly terrifying figure.

The rather large room looked small in comparison to the hulking beast inside. Rek'sai was purple, rather expected from a champion of the void. She was restrained loosely to the wall with two chains connecting to her large forearms. There was also a chair directly in front of her. Averin gulped in preparation.

In order to bind a champion to their summoner, direct contact must be made. Then a mental link must be established through magical tampering.

"Go on in," said Vessaria, "you shouldn't keep a lady waiting."

Averin nodded to her and opened the door into the room. As soon as he walked in Rek'sai shifted, turning her head towards him. He studied her face noticing the distinct lack of eyes. Everytime he took a step her head moved to where it was taken. He assumed she could sense the vibrations his footsteps made.

He sat down in the chair, facing Rek'sai. He was waiting there for a while when he realized that he must be the one to initiate the contact as she was chained. He touched the split crest on her head and focused. He began to create the mental link by looking for her center of thought. He found it but it was quite blurred in his metaphorical vision. Suddenly he was ejected from her mind by a chorus of voices.

He flew back out of the chair and into the wall. Rek'sai made a sound similar to chuckling by giving short bursts of noise. He realized that he was ejected because of the hive mind she shared with the rest of the Xer'sai. That was also the reason why her center of thought was blurred. He turned towards the window.

"For the bond to be made the connection with the hive mind must be severed," he said in a controlled tone.

"We understand," came the response. The chains that bound Rek'sai tightened, startling her. She was lifted up from the ground and then a gem was moved by an aura of magic over her head. The gem glowed softly.

The gem began to make a small ringing sound that gradually began to get louder. At a certain volume Rek'sai began to screech in what Averin at first thought was just fear, but he then realized that it was pain. His eyes widened as the gem began to glow very brightly until at last the ringing stopped, the glow softened, and Rek'sai became limp hanging from the chains.

The chains loosened, gently lowering her to the floor. He slowly approached her and saw that she was still breathing. He placed his hand once again on her head and focused on finding her center of thought. Once he did, he saw that it was completely clear of any distortion. He anchored it to his own and pulled out of her mind.

"Very well done Mr. Stormborne!" said Vessaria. She walked into the room clapping slowly.

"Will she be alright?" he quietly asked.

"Yes she is merely asleep, but we have severed her connection with the rest of her kind."

He paled at the thought of that. Having voices inside your head ever since you were born and then to suddenly find them missing. He began to get comfortable.

"What are you doing?" asked Vessaria.

"Waiting for her to wake up so I can see if I can communicate with her in someway," he answered.

After several hours of waiting Rek'sai finally showed signs of waking up. Averin straightened himself up and looked at her as she woke.

At first she calmly raised her head then almost as if struck dead, froze in that position for a good minute. After she recovered from the initial shock of being separated from the Hive she began to do what looked like panicking. She thrashed around in her chains.

"Hey umm Rek'sai?" he cautiously asked. She froze once again and then turned to face him. Growling she approached, the small room not doing Averin any favors. She reared up and roared louder than even the crystal was.

Averin got up and ran out the door. He ran straight to his room and into his bed. He lay there panting from his mad dash to safety. As his panicked breaths faded, he slowly fell into the grasp of sleep.


End file.
